In power devices of recent years, connection structures between the chip and the outer leads have been proposed to reduce the resistance by using a connector or a strap having a plate configuration of copper, etc., instead of wire bonding; and the number of products having such connection structures is increasing.
Also, a structure has been proposed in which the connector that is mounted on the chip is exposed from the resin and heat dissipation occurs from both the package lower surface on the mounting substrate side and the package upper surface. In such a structure, there is a risk of unique problems occurring when the package upper surface is exposed; and it is necessary to solve such problems.